


Mandatory

by jardinjaponais



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin really has more important things planned than this meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early July 2011, so after the dilution. Dustin doesn't work at Facebook anymore but still comes to shareholder meetings, which are about two times a year. I don't really know (or care) if this is how it is in ~reality, I just need this to be how it is for my story to kind of work - so there! Also handwaving some other stuff. Because I can.
> 
> This is labeled as Gen since there's no actual romantic plot but it has ~strong Mark/Eduardo undertones. Because yes.

"Mark, I need you to reschedule the shareholder meeting."

"Dustin? What the fuck? Tamara said it was important." Mark's assistant Tamara knew very well to only put the really important phone calls through. But then again she'd always liked Dustin, who knows why.

"This is very important! Don't you know what is happening on Friday? I have way more important things to do than one of those stupid mandatory shareholder meetings that you only made up so you could stare at Wardo out of the corner of your eyes."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mark really thought he had been subtle. Stupid Dustin.

"Yeah, whatever. You are not fooling anybody. Well, Wardo maybe. Anyway, that's so not the point! I'm busy on the 15th and you can't make me come in. I call for a reschedule."

"Rescheduling is way too much work, Dustin. Tamara doesn't bring me Red Bull for at least a week when I make her reschedule big meetings. And on such short notice, too. Just pay the damn fine and you can stay away, no problem."

The fine had been Sean's idea, actually. They might have been quite drunk. There might have been some wallowing. And since Sean wasn't completely blameless for the whole Wardo mess, he had come up with an idea to make it harder for Eduardo to stay away from shareholder meetings. Sean might be an asshole but that didn't mean he never had any good ideas. So for the past year, staying away from a shareholder meeting meant having to pay a 25,000 Dollar fine, that went to Facebook's charity of the year. And if everyone actually showed up, Mark had to pay 100,000 Dollar. Everyone had been way more eager to show up to shareholder meetings ever since. Including Eduardo, who otherwise had only made it to about every third meeting.

"But everyone will be mad at me for breaking the streak of you having to pay." Mark could actually hear Dustin's pout through the phone.

"I really don't care."

"Boo you Horcrux. I guess I'll only make it to the late showing on the first day then, dammit."

Mark was so confused. Not that that was anything new when it came to Dustin.

"Seriously, what are you even talking about?"

"The last movie, Mark! It's finally here! It's been all over Facebook, how could you just have missed this completely? Did Wardo post beach pictures again?" Dustin's snickering was very undignified for a co-founder of one of the biggest Internet sensations ever. But that could just be Mark's opinion of course. Stupid Dustin.

Also, all that golden skin on display could have distracted anybody, okay? He would have noticed the Mountain Dew he's spilled all over himself eventually. Wardo's nipples had just seemed kind of way more important for a minute. Or three.

"I hate you. And I don't even care anymore what you are talking about. See you on Friday." He hung up on Dustin, who was still snickering.

He needed new friends, maybe he would finally manage to ask Wardo to have dinner with him. He really missed him. It's been years and maybe they could finally deal with everything that had gone down back then. He wanted Wardo back in his life for more than just a few stolen glimpses at shareholders meetings and some stilted conversation when they bumped into each other at various events. And he wouldn't mind seeing those nipples in person, to be perfectly honest.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was on the train on my way to the parents last Friday one of my friends said 'Boo you Horcrux!' (TM @Lord_Voldemort7) on Twitter and I don't even know but suddenly I was thinking 'OMG, I so need a story where Dustin uses 'Boo you Horcrux!' in conversation! :D'. And then I ended up writing it myself. #woops #sloppy
> 
> Dustin would of course rather go and see HPatDH II multiple times on opening day than watch Mark pine after Eduardo and vice versa. HP fanboy!Dustin FTW! :P
> 
> Also, since this is me Eduardo of course says yes when Mark asks him out for dinner and soon Mark has ample opportunity to get to know Eduardo's nipples very well :D .


End file.
